


This plan? That plan? You know what just kiss him!

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I hope, M/M, Princey confesses to Anxiety, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Princey has fallen for Anxiety. Now all he needs is a plan to get the other facet to fall for him as well. But will his plans pay off? Or will they fail, leaving a heart-broken prince?





	This plan? That plan? You know what just kiss him!

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish has been corrected by tinkerbellamy so thanks to them! The Spanish now reads "Some people do not enjoy dramatic and overdone gestures". This is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Roman sidled upstairs when Thomas had finished with him; he was still sore over losing the rap battle to Logan of all people.

“Logan!” He muttered to himself, “he is the opposite of creativity yet he bests me. The shame! And to cap it all off…Anxiety.” A tiny smile played at the edges of Princey’s lips at the thought of the eye shadowing wearing facet. Despite their disagreements, he couldn’t deny the soft spot he held for the other facet.

When he reached his room, he slid into his bed and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. There must be a way to get Anxiety to fall for him as well. He just needed to think, he was the creative one, surely this challenge was no match for his mind. He was wrong and fell asleep after discarding ten different ideas.

In the middle of the night a burst of inspiration struck him, waking Thomas in the process but Roman could hardly care about that at the moment. Anxiety seemed to have two likes in the world, eyeshadow and poking fun at him. If he just set himself up for more jabs, surely he’d soon earn a place in the other facet’s heart.

He implemented his plan the next day, waiting until they were all gathered in the living room before he began his crusade. He burst in flamboyantly and pointed at Logan dramatically.

“I demand a rematch! I must regain my lost honour.” Naturally Logan simply offered a flat stare.

“Why even bother? Even you, with your vision being obscured by your ego, must realise that this is a pointless venture.” Roman smiled secretly as he heard Anxiety snort. The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion with him sticking himself out for jabs. They finished on a high note with him loudly declaring that at least he still had his dignity while Anxiety removed on headphone to look at him in disbelief.

“What has you so interested tall, dark and undead?” He rolled his eyes at the new nickname but replied anyway.

“I just wondered how you could believe you ever had dignity.” Logan snorted from where he was reading an English -Spanish guidebook, he’d ponder that later, while Morality chastised them.

“Tsk tsk don’t be so mean to Roman, this humour isn’t deserving of a _Patton_ the back.” He grinned widely at the other facets while Logan took a breath and walked out of the room. Anxiety groaned and Roman smiled at the other facet, enjoying the wordplay.

That night when Roman settled down to sleep he was struck by a terrible thought. What if, by setting himself up for these jabs, which Logan took, caused Anxiety to fall for that facet instead of him? What if he lost his love to his rival? Due to his thoughts, he couldn’t sleep and at five am he stormed out of his room and into Logan’s waking the other facet and seeing him startled and rumpled for the first time.

“What are you doing in my room Roman.” He phrased it as a statement and Roman levelled him with a hard stare.

“Do you harbour feelings for someone?” To his surprise this shook Logan and his eyes flickered to the sides as if searching for an escape route.

“Feelings? I don’t get involved with emotions Roman as you well know. Now if you could exit my room-“ Roman cut him off by leaning in further.

“Do you harbour feelings for Anxiety?” To his relief Logan scrunched his nose up in distaste.

“Him? No. I told you, I don’t have emotions.” Roman narrowed his eyes in suspicion, suspecting he was lying but shrugging it off and returning to his room. He had to figure out a way to ensure Anxiety’s affections. He paused his pacing as a lightbulb struck him. Morality had mentioned in passing that Anxiety disliked being perceived as the bad guy.

“Perhaps that’s the answer!” He proclaimed triumphantly, waking Thomas again, this time he apologised which Thomas accepted grumpily.

The next day passed with him trying to compliment Anxiety at every opportunity. Telling him he was valued, that he contributed fascinating ideas to the table and that his style rivalled his own. Instead of Anxiety falling into his arms and declaring his undying love, Logan grabbed him, and dragged him to a chair, forcing him to sit.

“You have been acting strangely all day, bursting into my room, waking up Thomas with your flamboyant outbursts and now this!” Roman tried to explain but a thermometer was shoved into his mouth, silencing him.

“Temperature is normal.” Patton called cheerfully, patting him on the head as he passed by with a bowl of soup which he began to spoon into Roman’s mouth, ignoring all protests.

“Maybe you should check again. Make sure that Mr Dreamboat doesn’t drift too far.” Anxiety muttered, watching from a distance.

“I’m flattered you think I’m dreamy. And that you care about me.” Princey winked at the other facet who scoffed.

“I don’t care about you. I’m just concerned what would happen to Thomas if you were gone.” He shot back causing Morality to gasp in delight.

“So you’re admitting you care about Thomas!” He burst out excitedly which resulted in Anxiety denying this as well but they could see through him easily. He muttered to himself before retreating to his room.

Roman paced around and around his room, hands running through his hair with frustration. This time he stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb Thomas for the third night in a row. Finally, an idea struck and Roman cheered to himself. Everyone likes gifts right? And an anonymous admirer was something everyone loved!

That day went as badly as the first two with Anxiety looking at the gifts and demanding an explanation. He interrogated all three in turn, citing that it had to be one of them as there were only four of them existing. Roman simply brushed it all off and collapsed in despair.

“Perhaps it is time to ask for assistance.” He thought before dragging himself back to Logan’s room. Despite the facet’s distaste for human emotions he did offer solid and, for lack of a better word, logical advice. Logan looked up as he entered and rolled his eyes.

“What is it this time Princey.”

“I was wondering…despite you being incapable of talking to the fairer sex, if you had any advice on love?” Roman soaked in the site of Logic looking confused and speechless for the first time in a long time.

“Why are you asking me. I am not the one you should turn to regarding matters of the heart. Try Morality. He loves these sappy, sentimental, meaningless displays.” Roman sighed, knowing the next words would be difficult to get out.

“But you offer a more…level-headed approach that I need right now.”

“Wait,” Logan studied Roman more carefully, “are you admitting that despite your creativity…you are unable to find a successful way to woo the one you care for, coming to me for guidance?” At the sullen silence a small grin stole its way across his face. “Well I never thought this day would come where you swallowed your ego and came to me. I suggest telling them in a direct and clear manner. Then they are free to accept or rebuff your affections as they please.”

“Why did I even come to you. That is not a grand romantic gesture! That is bland and boring and not at all creative!” Logic rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps you may need to consider that ‘grand romantic gestures are not always the best choice.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“I am simply trying to penetrate your thick skull with the fact that algunas personas no disfrutan de gestos dramáticos y exagerados.”

Roman stared at the other facet. Blinked twice and then left with, ‘Logan learnt Spanish. When did Logan learn Spanish,’ running through his head on loop. But at the back of his mind he was processing the fact that Logan had offered solid advice. Maybe that’s what he had to do. No grand plans. No dramatic gestures. Just honesty and openness.

At the first chance he got Roman cornered Anxiety, his eyes flickered from side to side like a trapped animal. Roman took a deep breath to try and settle his fluttering nerves, the last time he’d felt this nervous he’d been on his first quest.

“What do you want Princey?” Anxiety asked flatly, bored tone betrayed by his stiff posture and subtly twitching fingers.

“I have something to confess to,” Anxiety seemed unimpressed, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“The reason for your weirdness?”

“Yes! No! I mean maybe but the real reason I came here was too-“

“Are you incapable of speaking a proper sentence today or?” Roman swallowed, Anxiety’s constant sardonic comments was not making this any easier.

“I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!” He burst out in desperation and everything came screeching to a halt. Both facets froze and Anxiety’s eyes were so wide that normally Roman would make some kind of comment on him looking like a deer in headlights.

“What,” Anxiety shook his head viciously, “no, no you’re lying or playing a stupid trick on me. Ha nice try Princey but just because I don’t hate you as much as I should doesn’t mean-“ Roman honed in on one small part of his sentence.

“You don’t hate me? So….you like me too?”

“What no I just meant-“ Anxiety tried to backtrack but the bright blush on his cheeks stood out starkly against his pale complexion. Finally finished with words and big plans Roman decided to try actions. He cupped the back of Anxiety’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

After one short sound of surprise Anxiety melted into the kiss, arms going around his neck and tangling his hands in his hair. They kissed until they were gasping for breath, breaking apart and resting their foreheads against each other. Roman grinned and opened his mouth to talk but Anxiety pressed one finger against his lips.

“Shh. No words.” They slid down to the floor and curled around each other. The other two found them later, tucked into each other, breathing softly, fast asleep. Logan had to clamp a hand down over Patton’s mouth to stop him from waking them up with his squeal but he had to admit, even if it’d never be out loud, that they both looked adorable. A tiny smile found its way onto his face as he looked down at them; practically purring in contentment, knowing the one they cared for was safely in their arms.

‘Nothing is ever perfect around here,’ Logan thought as he and Patton gathered up blankets and pillows to arrange around the two before Patton lay down next to them and gestured to Logan to do the same. After a little grumbling; he complied and was surprised at how comforting it felt to be surrounded by the warmth of his fellow facets. ‘No nothing is ever perfect’, but as he lay, surrounded by soft breathing and warmth all he could think was, ‘but this may be close,’ which was Logan’s final thought before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
